Are We Gonna Be Okay?
by AlexPD
Summary: Kara is having a hard time telling Lena her secret. For Alex everything seems to fall into place as she gets closer with Kelly. A shocking discovery however, changes it all. Now is the time for the characters to show who they really are and how friendships and family can save a life.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfic so forgive me if it's not perfect but I had great fun writing it so far.  
I still have so many ideas I want to put into it also pulling from experiences and hardships I went through myself the last few years. Hope you enjoy reading it :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was morning. Alex was still lying in her bed, sleeping soundly after a long game night the previous day. Suddenly, someone dared to knock on her door and wake her.  
"Why Kara?" was all Alex mumbled in her pillow knowing her sister would hear her. Instead of an answer, the person at the door knocked again.

Slightly annoyed and still very tired, Alex got up and opened up, yawning: "Kara, why don't you just-"

Alex stopped when she saw who was standing in front of her. It wasn't Kara, it was Kelly. "Morning", she said with a wide smile on her face, "oh my gosh, did I wake you? I'm so sorry! I thought I'd come over and we could have breakfast together".  
While she said this, she held up a bag from Alex's favorite bakery and two cups of coffee. The sleepy woman couldn't help but smile back at her new girlfriend.  
"Don't worry, you are allowed to wake me up with food anytime. Come in", she said stepping aside. As Kelly entered, she gave Alex a quick kiss on the cheek and handed her the coffee.  
"Good to know. I'll always bring food from now on", Kelly replied jokingly. "Hope you slept well at least?", she added with a smirk.

"Well, yeah, I had a really nice time yesterday", Alex replied while taking a step towards Kelly, so they were only inches apart, "how about you?"  
"Me too", her girlfriend answered pulling Alex in for a soft kiss.

"So, breakfast or…?", Kelly whispered against the agent's lips, not being entirely serious.

"Yes, breakfast!", Alex answered teasingly, quickly turning her attention toward the scrumptious smelling bags Kelly had brought.

"How are you doing? You seemed a bit worried about Kara yesterday."

Of course, Alex had been worried after everything that had happened. She almost lost her sister this past few days and had just remembered that she was Supergirl. Unfortunately, Kelly didn't know about that part and since they had only gotten together, she hadn't talked to her sister about her and Kelly.

"I'm okay", Alex reassured her, "It's just with everything that's been going on, you know? It's been a bit overwhelming and I'm kinda always worried about my sister. She's a part of me."

"I get that and I noticed the distance between you two, hope that's better now?"

"Nothing gets past you", Alex said with a little smile, "and yes, we worked that out."

"I'm glad", Kelly answered, smiling too.

"Thanks by the way for breakfast, that was really sweet of you even if you woke me up", the agent said while pretending to look annoyed at that part.

"Anytime".

After a long and very nice breakfast with a lot of laughter and conversation, Alex finally said what was on her mind.

"I don't want to be too forward, but I wanted to ask you something"

"Sure", Kelly said with a cookie in her mouth, "ask away."

"Does James know?"

Kelly immediately knew what she was talking about.

"No", she said with a slight regret in her voice, "he doesn't."

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable-"

"Don't worry, it's fine. It's just, we haven't been very close, like in a very long time. There was a lot going on in my life and a lot going on in his so there was just never a right time. I told you about my fiancée, at the time I couldn't tell anyone anyways so it just sort of fell through."

"Do you", Alex said hesitantly, "do you want to tell him?" The agent was worried Kelly would want to keep them a secret and she wasn't sure how she would feel about that.

"Yes, of course, Alex."  
She took her girlfriend's hand on the table.  
"I want to shout it from the rooftops", she said with a reassuring smile, "I just haven't figured out, how to tell him yet… By the way, does Kara know?"  
"Of course."

"I mean about us."

"Oh, ehm, no. I wanted to talk to you first even if Kara will probably find out anyway. That one knows me too well", Alex said with a soft smile.

"Just tell her", Kelly replied laughing at the look on her girlfriend's face, "and I try to figure out how to tell my brother…"

"I could come with you, if you want me to."

"Maybe at dinner? Nah, too formal, I don't want to make a big thing out of it."

"Breakfast?", Alex suggested waving her last piece of donut around.

"Yeah, sounds good. Saturday?"

"Sounds good, too", Alex said and leaned over to kiss Kelly once more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Kara"

"Hey Alex, everything okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Just wanted to ask if you wanna come over tonight? We have to catch up on Absentia."

"Wait, I'll check my schedule…", Kara said to tease her sister already wearing a big smile, "Of course, I'll come over". It was a great feeling for Kara to talk with her sister like that again, the distance between them had caused her a lot of pain and she had missed Alex like hell.

"Great. See you at seven, my place? I'll order pot-stickers."  
"I love you, you know that?"  
"I know that, silly, see you later."

Even if Alex had wanted to take some time off after all the craziness, there was still a lot to do at the D.E.O. With Haley back to her former position in Washington, Alex could fully take over again. It was a great feeling being in charge and even though she would never fully admit it, she had missed being the only boss. It was a busy day but solely because there was still a lot of paper work waiting on her desk, Brainy even calculated the time it should take for her to get through them all.

"Five days, 13 hours, 17 minutes and…like 21 seconds, if you refrain from sleeping… and eating and literally everything else."

Yes, Brainy was helpful as ever when it comes to things that Alex considered annoying. With a heavy sigh, she started working, thinking about how she would forget about all this when she would see her little sister later.

* * *

"I'll get us another glass of wine", Alex said after the episode had ended.  
As she came back to the couch again Kara said: "So, you and Kelly huh?"  
Alex was slightly startled.  
"How?"  
"Come on, I know you, the way you looked at her at game night. I have good eyes, remember?", Kara answered with a wink.

"I knew you would find out eventually but that was faster than I thought. But in my defense, I wanted to tell you tonight."

"It's fine, my extraordinary deductive skills were just a little bit faster than you", her little sister said softly poking her. "So, tell me everything."

"Well, you know we met when James was in the hospital and from then on, we just kinda hung out a lot. But just as friends, at first at least. She was there for me when the adoption fell through and you- I mean when I… when my mind was still modified."

Even though she tried to hide it, this hit Kara like a punch to the gut.

Of course, Alex noticed.

"Hey, it's not your fault, don't you dare feel guilty about it! There was nothing you could have done."

"But I should have been there for you", Kara's eyes filled with tears.  
"You're here now and I'm glad that you are. The world needed Supergirl and as I know, again, you are only one person. It's okay, really", Alex said pulling her little sister into a comforting hug.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to have you back. I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too."

"But, back to you and Kelly", Kara said still sniffing a little but with a little smile, "are you together? Does she know you like her?"  
Alex returned the smile.

"Yes and yes."

"Oh, really? That's so cool! When did it happen and how and where and-"  
"Slow down, sis." Her sister's curiosity made her laugh, she had really missed this a lot. "It only happened yesterday, in fact."  
Kara scooched closer and looked at her sister with her "tell me more" face. Alex blushed. "We talked about how we were through a lot in a very short amount of time and Kelly kind of made the first step. She said she hadn't felt like this in a long time and then I just had to kiss her. It was like we were magnets."  
Kara's smile grew wider as she listened closely.

"I wasn't sure how to handle it at game night, so we were keeping a distance."  
"Didn't fool me."

"Haha, apparently not. I really have to work on my sneakiness… Anyway, this morning she brought me breakfast."

"Oh my gosh, you guys are already the cutest."

"Yeah, I thought it was really sweet, too", Alex said with a shy smile, "And that's when she told me that James still doesn't know that she's gay."

"Really? Huh…"  
"Yeah, really. I said I'd come with her so it's gonna be Saturday at breakfast."

"Oh, okay, I see. I don't think he will have a problem with it."  
"I hope so, I mean, he was fine with it when I came out but it's different when it's your sister, I guess."

"Nope, can't say that it is", Kara said wrapping her arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Unfortunately, not everyone is as awesome as you."  
"Well, I try my best."  
"While we're at you being awesome and all, I also wanted to ask you something…", Alex said hesitantly.

Kara raised her eyebrows: "What is it?"  
"I wanted to ask you if I could tell Kelly… about you."

"Oh."  
"It's okay if you don't want me to, I just wanted to talk to you first."  
"No, it's fine but I figured she already knew anyways, you know, through James and Clark."  
"Huh, I actually haven't thought about that…"  
"Anyways, you can tell her, I trust you and if you trust her, I'm in."  
"Thank you sooo much. That's a real load off my mind. It's all so new and shiny right now and I didn't want to start off with another secret, you know? And-"

"Slow down, it's all good", Kara said while laughing about how excited her sister was.

"Thanks, you really are the best."  
"Yeah, hope Lena will think that too when I tell her."  
"Oh, right…"  
"Yeah, I'm really scared to tell her. What if she hates me? I only hid it from her to protect her, I didn't mean any harm or anything."  
"I know you didn't, and Lena will, too. She's your best friend, I'm sure she will listen to what you have to say."  
"I guess you're right", Kara said frowning.  
"I know I am and hey, no frowning tonight! It's Danvers sisters night."  
"You just made that up, didn't you?"  
"Nope, it's totally official, so cheer up already."  
Kara couldn't help but smile and added as soon as her mind came up with it:

"Oh, we should have dinner together soon, with Kelly and Nia and Brainy! Have you seen those two? Very cute. Hope you're not too busy at work right now?"  
"A little down time after all this mess would be nice. Maybe I'll take a few days off next week."

"Sounds like a plan", Kara said already munching on the popcorn again and almost dropping the whole bowl.  
"You're such a dork, you know", Alex said teasingly.  
"Yes, I know, and I love you, too."

Alex lay her head on her sister's shoulder and started the next episode.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, it's Supergirl Sunday again, so I thought a perfect time for the next chapter. Thanks for the nice feedback so far, hope you enjoy it ;)

* * *

Chapter 3

Since they had a lot to catch up on, Kara stayed at Alex's overnight. It felt like they were in Midvale again, sharing a room and everything that was going on in their heads. After a quick breakfast, only coffee and what Kara called pancakes, the little sister left and Alex got ready for work.

Before she headed out, her phone buzzed.

_Hey you :)_

Alex couldn't help but smile.

_Hey you, too :)_

_Hope you slept well_

_In fact, I didn't. Kara stayed over and we had a lot of catching up to do._

_Oh, did you? _;) _Well, have a nice day, see you later?_

_Absolutely, I call you when I get off_

_Can't wait_

_And good luck with your job interview ;)_

_Thanks :*_

Now more awake than only two seconds ago, Alex left her apartment smiling.

* * *

Yawning, Kara entered Catco.  
"Morning", she said as she passed Nia's desk.

"Morning", Nia answered, "you seem… tired."

"Well, I am. Alex and I had an official Danvers sisters night."  
"Not entirely sure what that means but ooookay…"  
"It means binge-watching TV shows and talking until 4 a.m."  
"I see", Nia replied laughing.

"Yep. Any news?"  
Nia thought about mentioning Brainy but also wasn't sure if Kara really wanted to hear about him so all she could say was:

"Nah, not really."

Kara raised an eyebrow, of course she wanted to hear about her and Brainy.

"How's Brainy?", Kara asked like a true sneaky reporter.

"He's fine, I think."

"You think?"

"Okay, fine. I know because we met before work."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, he kinda ambushed me, really…", Nia said thinking about it once more.

"He did what?"  
"I was on my way here and he was already waiting around the corner. It was only a tiny bit awkward."  
"Well, sometimes Brainy is a little… awkward. But wasn't it also pretty sweet that he waited for you, right?"  
"Yeah", Nia replied and the smile on her face grew wider.

As Kara smiled at Nia, something else caught her attention, Lena.

She walked out of the elevator straight to James', still empty, office.

"I'm sorry, I have something to take care of. Lunch later?"

"Sure, see you then."

Taking a deep breath, Kara followed Lena into the office.  
"Hi Lena, nice to see you here", she greeted her best friend.

"Oh, hi, Kara", Lena said trying to hide her burning anger.

"So… you're here to see James?"

"Yes, kind of. I actually just wanted to drop something off for him so I'm just going to leave that here", she said putting a folder unto James's desk before turning to leave again.

Kara thought Lena was acting a bit weird.

"Uhm, Lena, I… are you free tonight? I thought I'd come by to dine and wine? I'll bring takeout from our favorite place."  
Lena who had dropped her poker face walking out, quickly put it back on and answered: "Sure, girls night. Meet me in my office at 7?"

"Yeah, great, I'll be there."

"Good", Lena said with a fake smile and left the office.

'That was really weird', Kara said to herself before making her way over to her desk.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone :) No new Supergirl today, so I thought, to pass the time, I'd post a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 4

Later that same day, Kara entered the L-Corp building. Before entering Lena's office, she took a few deep breaths, finally knocked and stepped inside.

Lena, as it seemed, had already been waiting for her. She was sitting on the couch in her office, with two glasses and a bottle of wine on the table next to her.

"Hi", Kara said turning to hug Lena.

"Hey", Lena replied but not moving from her position.

Slightly irritated, Kara pretended she just wanted to take off her jacket and put the food she had brought on the table.

"A little bit of everything. I couldn't really decide so I thought we could share, well, everything"

To Kara's relief, Lena answered with a smile: "Good call."  
After having eaten for a while with only awkward tries to make small talk, Kara decided it was time.

"So, Lena, I have to tell you something. It's… I… I probably should have told you earlier but it wasn't save and I…", Kara sat herself straighter, "I am-"

"Supergirl?", Lena said raising an eyebrow. Her face turned cold in an instant.

It took Kara a few seconds to process what Lena had just said. She was shocked, how could she know? The fork Kara had been holding fell to the ground with a clanking noise, waking Kara from her paralysis.

"Well, yes. How did you-?", she finally got out.  
"Lex told me. And showed me. Before I shot him."

Kara was shocked, confused, overwhelmed by all this. All she could say was an almost breathless: "I- you? I thought… you knew? At game night?"  
"I did", Lena said, still not expressing any kind of emotion.

"Lena, why didn't you tell me, I would have-"  
"Why did I not tell you?", Lena replied, now with anger, almost rage in her voice, "you are not in the position to turn this around on me! You lied to me! Forever! How could you?"

Kara was absolutely speechless, she imagined it would be hard and that Lena would be angry, but this was something else.

"And now you don't even know what to say, am I right?", Lena said with a snide laugh.

"I trusted you. I told you everything and you? And Alex, Sam, Nia… James…?" Kara answered with a small nod, tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe it. I thought whatever happened you were my friend. That I could trust you with anything. I guess sentiment took the better of me and you… you fooled me all too well." Now, there were tears in Lena's eyes as well, but these were tears of anger.

Kara, still shook, now finally found her words again: "Lena, that's not true. Of course, I trust you! And trust me-", Kara regretted using that expression as soon as she said it, "I mean, it was all real. Yes, I was wrong for not telling you and I am incredibly sorry, I really am."

Kara tried to reach for Lena's hand, but she didn't let her.

"You are sorry? Right… Do you know how it feels to have a family like mine? To have absolutely no one to lean on? You were that for me, so was Alex and James… No, you don't know little Kara Danvers, if that's even your real name. You have everything, don't you? Why did you even pretend to be my friend? What was there to gain? Control over me?"

"What?! No", Kara tried really hard keeping it together but that last bit hurt her a lot, "Of course I- that's not what-", she took a breath, "Lena, listen, please. If I could turn back time, I totally would, and I would tell you earlier. I should have been the one to tell you. I can't tell you how much I regret not telling you sooner. But still, this was real, everything, Alex, James, our little weird family. The fact that you just didn't know I was Supergirl doesn't change anything about that."

"It changes everything. I think you should leave", Lena said coldly but with tears in her eyes looking straight at what she believed was her best friend.

"Lena", Kara said pleadingly, "please, I-"

"Just go."

Kara got up. "Just so you know, I won't give up on you. I won't just disappear on you and I'm still the same person as I was before. And you're still a part of my family."

And with that Kara grabbed her jacket and left Lena's office.


	5. Chapter 5

A little new chapter for New Years Eve, hope you're all having a great time with your friends and family.  
Happy New Year ;)

* * *

Chapter 5

Saturday had finally arrived, and Alex walked up to Kelly's new apartment to pick her up. Even though it was probably ridiculous, Alex felt nervous. She was sure James would accept his sister no matter what, but she also wanted him to be okay with her and Kelly as a couple.  
"Morning", Kelly said, interrupting Alex's thoughts.

"Good Morning", she replied with a smile and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss, "you nervous?"  
"Well, I think there is absolutely no reason to be, I mean I was an army psychologist, I've had worse…"  
"So, yes?"  
"Hell yes, I'm shaking", Kelly answered with a nervous laugh.

"I'm a little nervous, too", Alex admitted, "but I'm sure, it'll be fine. Either way, we're gonna do this together", she added, taking Kelly's hand.

Even if Kelly still felt very shaky, Alex actually managed to calm her down a bit. She was very grateful that she didn't have to do this on her own.

"Ready?", Alex asked raising her eyebrow.  
"As ready as I'll ever be", Kelly replied, and they made their way over to the bistro.

James arrived at the bistro where he would meet his sister for breakfast. He had really looked forward to this, they haven't had a meal together in ages. As he had arrived a little early, he quickly went through his emails.

"Hi", someone said to him.

James looked up and saw Kelly smiling down at him. He stood up to give her a hug when he saw Alex standing right behind her.  
"Hey sis. And hey Alex, funny you're here, too", he said also giving her a quick hug.  
"Well yeah, not so much of a coincidence, actually", Alex said exchanging an equally knowing and accusing look with Kelly.  
"Is it okay for Alex to join us, I kind of invited her", Kelly said trying to sound confident.  
After a whispered "Kind of?" from Alex, James answered: "Yeah, sure, why not? Take a seat you two."  
The next few minutes were filled with awkward silence and placing their orders. When their breakfast finally arrived, Alex softly squeezed Kelly's hand under the table, trying to tell her, now's the time.  
Kelly squeezed Alex's hand back and took a deep breath when James said: "So, what have you guys been up to? I haven't seen either of you all week. Since game night last weekend, actually…"  
"Oh you know, this and that. Getting settled in… and you?", Kelly said which gained her a gentle kick from Alex.

"Not much, we've been trying to cover everything that has been going on at Catco, a lot of craziness at work."

"I can only imagine", Kelly said, again taking a deep breath, "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something."  
"Yeah, sure, I'm listening", James said smiling, still a little bit confused why Alex was here giving his sister strange looks from the side.  
"Phew, okay, so here goes. Well, for starters, I haven't invited Alex, she invited herself, in a way. We have been hanging out a lot lately and… I- I mean we-"

Alex was really anxious to end that sentence for Kelly but ultimately decided that it was her news to tell.  
James raised an eyebrow still having no clue what his sister was trying to say.  
"We are dating", Kelly said very quickly.

Her brother was surprised to say the least.  
"You are…? You mean you and Alex are… dating?", he looked over to Alex who tried to put a friendly smile on but failed miserably looking like she wanted to show her teeth.

"Yes", Kelly answered, now more confidently looking at Alex who had taken her hand again, "yes we are."  
"Okay… Cool", James answered actually looking relieved.

"Cool? Really? That's all you go with?", Alex now joined the conversation.  
James shrugged: "Yeah because it's cool. I mean that you found each other and all… also I thought something bad had happened when you two showed up here all suspicious."

"We weren't suspicious…", Kelly said turning to Alex, "were we?"

"I guess we kind of were", she replied stressing the 'kind of' to mock Kelly with her own words from before.

"Okay, maybe we were. So, you're okay with this? Us?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean you could have told me sooner about yourself, I mean. But it's your call when to tell people, even me. I'm happy for you. Both of you, I truly am."  
"Can't say how happy I am hearing you say that", Kelly replied trying not to tear up. A huge load had just been taken of her chest and she hadn't felt this free in a very long time.  
"Me too", Alex added smiling at Kelly from the side.

"Is there something else or can we now make this less awkward?", James asked with a laugh.

The following three hours, all of them were having a great time, sharing stories, laughing. James and Kelly were having a lot of fun bringing up stories about each other from their childhood and Alex was happy to listen to them and laugh along. This had even gone better than expected and when she looked at Kelly laughing with tears in her eyes, she felt like everything was falling into place.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"That went well", Kelly said to Alex after they had returned to her apartment.

"I thought so, too", Alex replied while they sat on the couch together.

"That's such a huge load off my mind, I'm sure you can relate. Must have been similar when you told Kara?"

"Yeah, well, it sure was awkward and I couldn't really get it out. And we had a little misunderstanding at first but ultimately, it was great telling her and getting her support."

"I can tell, you are as thick as thieves. How come there was a misunderstanding between you two? You always seem to share everything, now I'm curious", Kelly said putting her head in her hands.  
"You really want to know the whole story?"

Kelly nodded as an answer and scooched closer to Alex.

"Okay, phew, don't think I've ever told anyone the whole story. Well, I told you about Maggie…", Alex still felt a little sting in her heart saying her name out loud, "She made me realize that I was into girls. It was weird at first, I mean, I was 29 at the time and this was kind of a huge thing for me. I tried to deny it, thinking it wasn't real but eventually, it just dawned on me. I came to terms with it and super awkwardly came out to Maggie. She encouraged me to tell Kara and I did."  
"So, where was that misunderstanding?"

Alex took a deep breath, realizing now would be a good time to tell Kelly the whole truth about her superpowered little sister.

"Well, before I can tell you that, I have to drop a little bomb on you first", Alex said with an apologetic look in her face.  
"Oh really?", Kelly replied not taking her girlfriend seriously.  
"Really", Alex said a little nervous but smiling. "Okay, so, when I first told Kara, she reacted… weird. I thought she was somehow disappointed in me or not okay with it but when I confronted her later it turned out that it was because she thought it was her fault that I have pushed all this down. Because we focused on her secret."  
"Her secret?", Kelly asked raising an eyebrow, listening closely.

"Yeah", Alex took a deep breath, "Kara is not from here."  
"You mean National City? The US?"

"No", Alex replied with a little chuckle, "this planet."  
"Oh"

"Also, she is… how do I phrase it properly…Supergirl."  
"OH! Wow!", Kelly replied, surprised but still pretty calm.

"Yeah… how do you feel about that?"  
"Well, I'm surprised to say the least", her girlfriend said smiling.  
"I figured, but I wanted to tell you, I want to be completely honest with you and now I can be."  
Kelly had a warm feeling hearing Alex say that. She felt like this was a new step for them and it just felt so right. Also, she felt honored that Alex and probably also Kara trusted her enough to let her in on this huge secret.  
"I appreciate that you told me, so much", Kelly tried to express her feelings, "And I promise, I won't tell anyone. I guess my brother knows, right?"

"Yes, he knew from the start, Superman, I mean Clark, is her cousin and he told him."  
"I see."

"And that's also why I'm worried about Kara.", Alex said and continued by telling Kelly everything about the mind wipe, the distance between them and how she almost lost Kara after the fight with Red Daughter.

"It was the worst. Seeing her there, on the ground and not hearing a heartbeat…", Alex voice broke and Kelly put her arm around her shoulders pulling her into a side hug.

"Hey, it's okay now, you saved her. Just like she saved you. I'm so happy that you have her in your life, and I understand how horrible that must have been. But you got through it, both of you, together. The Danvers sisters don't go down easily, I already learned that lesson", she said smiling and softly poking Alex.

"Thanks" was all Alex could say.

"For what?"

"For being here with me, listening, understanding."  
"Anytime", Kelly said kissing her girlfriend's forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone, sorry, it's been a while since I posted the last chapter, mostly because it was hard for me to write some of the following chapters.  
Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy them and find it a good distraction in this crazy time. Stay positive and healthy everyone ;)

* * *

Chapter 7

A few months had gone by after their breakfast with James and Alex was sitting on her couch when her phone rang. She smiled when she read her name.  
"Hey you", Alex said.  
"Hey, still on for tomorrow?", Kelly asked on the other end.

"Of course, I am. And just to make sure, you know you don't really stand a chance, do you?"

"Oh, we will see, I had a lot of pool practice in the army, we were practically playing every night, plus it's all about psychology."  
"You had a pool table in the field?"  
"Well, no but we had one in Chicago."  
"Wow, now that's wow."  
"I know. Is Kara already there?"  
"Nope, she had to finish an article and wanted to bring pot-stickers. I think she will be here any minute, though. What are you up to tonight?"  
"Not much, preparing some stuff for work, setting up my new shelves. Actually asked my brother to come and help me out with setting up the rest of the furniture, hope he will also bring food", Kelly said jokingly.

"Yeah, siblings bringing food are the best", Alex said and looked up when she heard Kara enter, "Kara's here, text you later?"  
"Sure thing, have fun you two. See you tomorrow", Kelly said almost adding a "Love you".

Luckily, so she thought, she caught herself.  
"Yup, see you then", Alex replied and hung up, smiling almost adding a "Love you" but caught herself before slipping up.

"Hey", Kara greeted her sister, "Look at you all happy, I guess that was Kelly on the phone?"

"Yes", Alex replied with a side smile, "and hey." She got up to give her sister a hug and already smelled the delicious food Kara had brought.  
"Oh my gosh, this smells amazing."  
"I know, right? This is why I brought you extra pot-stickers."

"You mean you brought extra pot-stickers for yourself so I could have any at all."

"You got me."

"I love you, dork."

"I know."  
"Okay, Han Solo, get us plates, I'll get the drinks", Alex said moving toward the kitchen for another great Danvers sisters night.

As usual, the sisters talked about pretty much everything while they enjoyed the food, Kara enjoying quite a bit more pot-stickers than Alex did. They had just gotten to the last one which Kara graciously shared with her big sister.

"So", she asked, "have you heard from Lena at all?"

No, Kara had not. There had been next to zero communication between the former best friends, at least Kara thought she had to add the "former" to it now. She had reached out several times, offering to talk, that she would answer all her questions but apparently Lena didn't even read her texts. It was very hard on Kara since she didn't have many close friends to begin with and she never thought her secret would destroy the relationship they had. Even though, she hadn't completely given up on Lena, it still felt like she'd lost her forever. And that hurt. So much that she didn't even tell Alex about it, until now.

"No, I haven't", Kara replied with a heavy heart.

Alex was worried. It was great to fully reconnect with her sister again, but she felt how Kara was suffering. It was the tiny moments in which her little sister thought no one could see, when her mask fell. In those moments she looked broken, hurt. Of course, Alex understood and didn't ask her about what happened exactly when she told Lena, but as the months went by, she became even more worried. She tried to reach Lena but apparently, she had blocked her or at least did not bother to read her texts or listen to her voicemail. One day, Alex actually walked into Lena's office, just to be ignored and sent off again, by her assistant. She knew how stubborn Lena could be and how her sister would never give her up even though being pushed away. And she missed having her around, too, even if she had a hard time admitting that. The agent decided now was the time to ask Kara about it, before she shut it down again. Maybe, there was a way, she could help her, she couldn't take Kara's sad eyes any longer.

"I'm so sorry. I bet she has been really busy, so maybe that's-", Alex said hoping to find some sort of solution or even just the beginning of a solution.

"No, it's not that she's busy, she just hates me. I broke this, I have to live with the consequences."

"You never told me what happened exactly when you told her, maybe it helps getting it out?"  
Kara wanted to get it out, scream it out but she's been there before. She tried to deal with it on her own, she flew as high as she could and screamed because she was so angry. Angry at herself, angry at Lex, angry at Lena, angry at pretty much everything. But eventually that anger would just turn to sadness and deep hurt. She tried to tell Alex several times but didn't really know how to put her feelings into words and also didn't want to be dramatic.  
"Come on", Alex added, "you know you can tell me anything."  
"Yes, yes, I know", Kara replied calmly, "if you really want to know, here goes…"  
And Kara went on to tell her everything, how Lex had told Lena and how she acted on game night and the following days. How she wouldn't listen to Kara or reply or even read her texts and how she had tried to cope with it on her own.

"I should have talked to you sooner, I'm so sorry", Alex said after Kara had finished her story, pulling her into a hug.  
"You don't have to be, really, it's not your fault, it's mine."

Alex put her hands on her sister's shoulders pushing her gently away so she could look her in the eyes.

"Look at me. This is not your fault. You kept Supergirl from Lena to protect her, we all did. I mean Lex telling her before you was… unfortunate but as you said, it was all real. We're still her friends, nothing has changed, except for that bit of extra information."  
"That bit of 'extra information' which was mine to tell, which I should have told her sooner."  
"You're right, it was absolutely yours to tell but I don't know if it would have helped to tell her sooner. In all this chaos, there wasn't exactly a good time to tell her. And with the mind wipe, I'm glad you had Lena by your side."  
Kara started to sniffle at that and Alex put her arm around her sister's shoulder, not looking like a super but rather like a little girl. It hurt her, too, that Lena shut them all out but it hurt her even more to see her sister so depressed.

"You know what? I'm going to talk to her after work tomorrow, I won't let her do this to you, us, any longer."  
"Please don't, she hates us."  
"Nope, not taking that. She has to talk to us eventually and if she sends me out again, I'll bring my agents with me, if necessary."  
"What do you mean, again?"  
"I might have tried to talk to her before."  
"You did? And you didn't tell me?"  
"There was really nothing to tell. I entered, she didn't even acknowledge that I was there and then send for her secretary to take me out of her office. I shouldn't have let her do this", Alex face darkened, "but no use in dwelling in the past. We are moving forward from now on. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow, after work."

Kara wanted to say something but Alex added before she could get the words out: "Yes, I won't mention you, probably, and I will tell you everything about it."  
As her sister had guessed correctly what she wanted to say, Kara just added: "Thank you, I'm glad to have you."

"Of course you are", Alex said with a smirk, "and you're welcome. Glad to have you, too, sis."


	8. Chapter 8

Hi again, just a little info on this chapter: I wrote this weeks ago and put a lot of heart into it as it is very personal.  
As I saw the end of the episode last week (5x15), my heart dropped maybe you'll see why after reading this chapter. I just really wanted to post this before tonights episode, very exited to see where it leads on the show. Enjoy ;)

* * *

Chapter 8

The next day Alex was almost keen to get to Lena to finally end all this. To stop her from hurting Kara. And maybe also to feel better about keeping her sister's secret from her herself. Lena was also part of her little family and as it was hard for Alex to let someone in, like really in. She missed Lena, too. But she tried to cover that feeling with her anger and therefore could not wait to finally let it all out.  
Unfortunately, at least for the director of the DEO, it was a calm day and all Alex could do was work on was her now "4 days, 7 hours and 53 minutes" of paperwork, as Brainy helpingly and absolutely unnecessary calculated. The minutes were passing so slowly, Alex wondered if her watch was actually working. After several hours of this dull work, something or rather someone gave her a very welcomed excuse to get out of her office.

"Hey Director Danvers"  
-"Hey Martian Manhunter", Alex answered and gave J'onn a hug, "Everything okay? Something's usually up when you show up here", she added smirking.  
"It's all fine, don't worry, I'm really glad to see you. I could use your help though. I'm working on a case and I know the DEO has had a similar one when I was director."  
-"Yeah, sure, what do you need?"  
"The old case file would be a huge help. There have been multiple thefts of alien artefacts and at every crime scene there was a-" J'onn was cut off when another DEO Agent came hastily into the room.  
"Sorry to interrupt director but team delta has found something."

Alex' heart started racing, team delta he said, does that mean that… She didn't allow herself to continue her thought and answered "Of course, I'm coming", she turned to J'onn and already turned to leave the room saying, "I'll get back to you about that case file, meet you later?"  
"No worries, I'll hang here for a bit."  
"Alright, you know your way around", she said with a wink and left her office for the main console.  
When she entered, her agents had already put up a live feed from the action cam of a member of the team.  
Alex turned to Brainy, "What have they found?", she tried really hard to cover up her shaking hands. Could that be it? The hint she has been looking for for so long?  
Brainy looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, director, team delta have found a hidden bunker only miles away from where you…", he paused for a second, "where you last encountered your father Jeremiah Danvers."  
'This could really be it', Alex thought.  
"Oh okay", Alex said, barely keeping up her poker face, "why did we find this only now?"  
Maybe Brainy wouldn't notice her shakiness if she kept asking questions.  
"A very good question, director, I applaud you", Alex rolled her eyes at him, a human custom Brainy learned to understand after about 1000 times he made Alex do this. "Sorry, director, the simple answer to your outstanding question is, I don't know… yet."  
Now Alex was the one raising an eyebrow, while her agents continued to search what appeared to be a huge underground facility on the screen.  
"Cadmus must have had some kind of special cloaking device, possibly and most likely alien. However, this cloaking device must have ran out of power by now as our scanners detected them now. We haven't found this device yet nor do we have any idea what it is or why it doesn't work anymore."  
"Okay", was the only thing Alex could answer, her eyes stuck to the screen.

A radio message came through. "Agent Hayles to HQ, we found a body. Second floor down, first room, left. Compound searched, no sign of Cadmus members or technology, the place has been cleared out recently. Please advice."

Alex couldn't get a word out. 'Please don't let it be him', she thought 'please, dear god, fate, whatever, don't let it be him.'  
Her eyes were still stuck to the screen where the agent made his way to the second floor down, the first room on the left. Her heart was beating so fast and hard against her chest, she feared it would just fall out. The screen showed the empty room and then there was the body. It was him, it was Jeremiah.  
Alex was paralyzed. This just couldn't be true. How? She turned her eyes away from the screen and practically ran out. She felt her heart still beating fast against her chest but now the pain became overwhelming. She wanted to run as far away from here as she could, maybe to somehow outrun all this. She went on when suddenly someone grabbed her by the hand. She was furious and wanted to get rid of this hand when she looked up and saw J'onn. The look on his face was just too much, Alex couldn't keep it together anymore and broke down crying in his arms. She thought, she had lost her father once and it left a wound in her chest that never fully healed until she found him to be alive. There was hope, even though he worked with Cadmus, she never gave up on her Dad. She knew him and she knew there was a way to get him back. Someday, somehow. But now all of this newly found hope was shattered. The wound in her chest was ripped wide open again and even more painful than the first time. She was crying so hard, she almost couldn't breathe.

J'onn was looking down at the strong woman who was like a daughter to him, now looking so weak and broken in his arms. Tears were running down his face and the pain of seeing Alex like this was almost unbearable. He was waiting for her in her office as he started to feel her pain. He rushed down as fast as he could to grab her and hold her because he knew the pain of being shattered into a million pieces. Now, here they were. "I'm so sorry Alex", J'onn said calmly after minutes of just holding her.  
She turned to answer but the only things that came out of her mouth were: "Mom" and "Kara" before she broke down again. Of course, someone had to tell them. In that moment, Brainy stuck his head around the corner. He wasn't always the best at human emotions but he knew he wanted to help his director, his friend. "Can I…?", he couldn't even process what to ask.  
"Brainy", J'onn answered the unspoken question, "can you give me a phone to call Kara and Eliza, please?"  
"Of course", Brainy answered and rushed to get him a phone.  
J'onn turned to Alex, "Hey, maybe we should go somewhere else to wait for Kara?"  
She nodded in his arms and J'onn took her to the break room. Brainy must have seen them walk in as he entered shortly after and handed J'onn the phone. "Here you go J'onn. Can I do anything else?"  
"Thanks, Brainy and no, I don't think so."  
He nodded as an answer and awkwardly added: "I am truly sorry director… uhm Alex", and left the room.


End file.
